


Ordinary Just Wouldn't Do

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sidney gets mad at wrapping paper, i have no excuses at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney struggles to find Geno the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Just Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of the twelve days, as always much love to Anabella and special shout out to Morgan.

Anyone who has ever met Sid knows that he can be a bit of a perfectionist both on and off the ice, and christmas is no exception. Sidney has always taken pride in his ability to find the perfect present for anyone. Anyone except Geno that is. The keyboard of his laptop made a threatening cracking sound as Sid slammed his head into it for the fifth time that day, closing out of his browser. He buried his face in his hands as he looked at the calendar that told him he only had three days left to find the perfect gift for Geno. 

Its not like he had waited to start shopping; Sid was pretty sure that he had been looking since September. Giving gifts to the same person for so many years in a row is a challenging task. Sid had even stooped to asking Nealer and Paulie for their advice.

 

“Yeah man, you should get Geno a new cat. Its been a while since Dixie right?” James put his fork down into his pancakes.

“Nealer, I am not getting Geno a cat. He has Jeffery and he’s already more than enough to take care of. I need something special, guys.” Sid put his coffee mug down in exasperation. 

“I’m sorry Sid,” Paul signaled the waitress for the check. “This sounds like something you’ll have to decide for yourself.” 

Sid sighed deeply, slumping his shoulders. “I guess. Thanks anyway guys.” He stood to leave and grabbed his coat from the back of the booth. 

“Hey Sid,” James called to him as he opened the door of the diner. “Geno’s gonna love whatever you get him okay?” James smiled warmly and Sid nodded, tying the scarf around his neck. 

Sid drove on autopilot to the local mall for the eight time that week, hoping that he’d find something there this time even if he hadn’t before. He ended up taking more pictures with fans than shopping, but he stood in the stores for at least half an hour each. Sid was walking past the food court when his stomach growled. He checked his watch; it was later than he had thought. Rolling his eyes he grabbed a soft pretzel and headed back to his car. Maybe he’d try again tomorrow.

 

“Duper I’m desperate. I’m meeting Geno tonight to exchange gifts and I don’t have anything!” Sid was whining from the passenger seat of Pascal’s car. 

“You’ve thought of everything?” He looked at Sid at the next red light, taking in the anxious look on his face as he nodded. “Geno is really not a hard guy to buy for.”

“I know that. But I’ve been buying him gifts since he came to Pittsburgh and I’m running out of ideas.” Sid slumped further into the seat, crossing his arms in indignation. “Wait! That’s it!” Sid shot straight up in his seat, a fresh excitement in his eyes. 

“What’s it?” 

“Nothing, I mean, its perfect. Can you drop me off at Mario’s? I have to pick something up.” Sid was thrumming with excitement, all but bouncing in his seat. 

“But you’re supposed to watch the kids while the misses and I go last minute shopping.” There was a note of despair in his voice.

“And I’m really sorry, but I have to do this. Can’t you just call Beau or something?” Sid gave Pascal his best puppy dog eyes.

“My hell spawn will tear the poor kid to shreds but he owes me a favor anyway, I’ll give him a quick call. Mario’s then?” Pascal flipped the turn signal on, taking the next right.

“Thank you so much Duper.” The rest of the ride to Mario’s was fairly short and Sid sprinted out of the car upon arrival and ran straight into the house, tossing an additional “Thanks!” as Duper drove away. 

“Oh hello Sidney, what brings you here? What’s the rush?” Nathalie met him in the kitchen, leaning over a bowl of cookie dough. Sid hunched over on the counter before talking.

“Do you still have that picture? The one that we took the first night Geno was here.” His eyes were wide as he watched Nathalie purse her lips together in thought.

“I’m sure we do somewhere, that’s not something we’d get rid of.” She put her hands on her hips, chewing on her lip in thought. “Why do you need it?”

“I need a gift for Geno and I just remembered that picture. I was going to get it framed, or well, a copy of it.” He winced as he realized just how he sounded.

Nathalie laughed brightly. “Of course. That’s actually a really good idea. I’ll call Mario and see if he knows where it is. You can start looking in some of the albums on the coffee table if you want, see if its there.” She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed it. Speed walking to the living room, he plopped down on the couch and pulled the photo albums out, flicking through the photos of the Lemieux family throughout the years, with several pictures of Sidney included as well. He was half way through the second album when Nathalie poked her head in the room, holding up a small piece of photo paper. “Found it!” She smiled as Sid threw his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek and thanking her profusely. 

“You’re a lifesaver. I’ve got to get this somewhere to blow up a copy of it, then to a framing place so I’ll call you later-“ Sid stopped in his tracks, spinning on his heels and wincing. “Duper actually dropped me off here and my car’s back at the house…” He smacked himself in the forehead with his palm, silently cursing his entire existence. Nathalie smiled and answered even toned.

“Would you like me to drive you dear?” 

“Oh no, I don’t want to be a problem. Really, I’ll call a cab and-“

Nathalie turned off the oven before giving him a look. “You’re not a problem sweetie now get in the car before I make you, okay?” 

Sid nodded in agreement, making his way out to the car. A few google searches later they were on their way to the closest FedEx Print center, singing along to deck the halls on the radio. Nathalie had Sid dropped off with his farmed picture about an hour later, with just enough time to wrap it before he had to meet Geno. 

 

Wrapping had never been one of Sid’s natural talents. He sighed in frustration as the third piece of wrapping paper ripped. Tossing it to the growing pile of torn paper and defective bows he thought briefly about putting it in a bag before realizing he didn’t have a big enough one to stick a 16x10 frame in. Sid screwed up his face in thought, eventually deciding on a path of action. He grabbed the spool of red ribbon his mother had bought five christmases ago and rolled it out on the floor, cutting two strips of the thick ribbon. He laid them in an x pattern, gently placing the frame on the center. Sid pulled the ends in, attempting to tie them into some sort of bow. The fabric flopped over, a tangle of red that looked close enough to a bow. He shrugged and decided it was good enough, not wanted to develop an aneurism from trying to perfect it. 

It was a short drive to Geno’s, so short that the car didn’t even have time to warm up before he made it there. He carefully grabbed the frame from the backseat of the car, fingers growing numb, and tossing a blanket over top of it before he knocked on Geno’s door. Geno opened it moments later, a huge smile on his face. “Sid, is so good to see you!” He pulled Side into an awkward embrace, the frame poking both of them. 

“Good to see you to Geno, its freezing out here.” He shifted his weight, waiting for Geno to invite him in. Upon entry into his house, Jeffrey came skittering across the kitchen tile and came extremely close to knocking Sid over. Fortunately for him Geno stopped Jeffery in the just in time. 

“Sorry, he happy to see you too.” Geno smiled and Sid laughed, setting the covered frame down against the counter. 

“Geno, it smells really good in here.” Sid hung his coat in the hallway as Geno dished out two plates.

“Is called sochevnik, traditional Russian holiday food.” He passed Sid a plate and they made their way into the den, flicking the television on. They joked while they ate and Sid took the dishes to the kitchen when they were finished. He took the gift back to the den with him and Geno had turned on the fireplace. “You want to exchange gifts?” Geno cocked an eyebrow at him as he asked.

“Sure, if you want to.”

Geno stood up and reached behind the couch, pulling out a small paper box with a bow on top and set it on his lap as he sat back down. Sid slid closer to him, pulling the frame carefully along the ground. “Sid open first.” Geno gently pushed the box into Sid’s hands, brimming with excitement. Sid slowly unwrapped the box, trying not to tear the paper to much. He opened the box, gasping as he dropped the lid. Trying to blink away the tears threatening the corner of his eyes he pulled out a thin gold chain with a small 71 pendant at the end of it. “If Sid not like can take back. Not problem.” 

Sid blinked rapidly, placing the chain back into the box. “No Geno, its perfect. I-I love it.” He tossed his arms around Geno, pulling him in close.

“Though you could wear next to 87 pendant, if you wanted.” Geno buried his face in Sid’s neck as he spoke.

“Of course I will, but you have to open yours first.” Sid sat back, picking the covered frame up and setting it in Geno’s lap. “I don’t think its as good as yours though.” He laughed nervously as Geno dropped the blanket and watched as he traced his fingers over the ribbon before taking it off. His face dropped before lighting back up, a wetness in his eyes as he looked it over.

“This is first time we met yes? In Mario’s house?” He looked up at Sid who nodded back. “Beautiful. Sid this perfect. Best christmas.” He gently placed the picture on the ground, pulling Sid into another embrace. 

They lingered a little longer, Sid intertwining his fingers in Geno’s messy hair and pressing a kiss to the inside of his neck before whispering back, “yeah, this is the best christmas.”


End file.
